This is the last straw
by AugustoSpiller1259
Summary: Secuela fanfic de "The drop that spilled the glass" para ImperialStar.
1. Chapter 1

**Declarare que no soy autor tanto de IT como de Harry Potter y demas.**

 **La verdad, sobre que aqui iba a aparecer el sr. Marsh para matar a los abominables muggles estos pero... habra un cambiecillo de planes.**

 **Dedicado a ImperialStar.**

 **Sera diferente a los otros ya que sera un fanfic, largo, y no un 1-shot como los otros.**

 **.**

 **This is the last straw**

 **.**

 **Capitulo 1:**

 **We found you**

Harry se encontraba adentro de su casa en Derry, Maine, navegando por internet, Viendo videos graciosos, de youtubers y demas asi.

Hasta que en un momento...

Oyo su telefono sonar...

Lo atendio a pesar de que el numero daba de desconocido y oyo estas voces detras de la linea.

Unas que aquel muchacho conocia.

Y que no le gusto para nada...

-Hola freaky...

¡Era la del tio Vernon! Pero segun el habia tres personas mas detras de la linea: Petunia, Dudley y Marge Dursley.

-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Que...

- _Dije que hola, acaso no te enseñaron que colgar e ignorar llamadas esta muy mal. Pero si en algo hay normal, es que pensaste que era un muy gracioso cualquiera. Se que te preguntaras el motivo de porque de esto, lo que te hicimos esta mal visto por la sociedad, pero nuestras vidas y autofantasias, se acabaron cuando vinieron unos sujetos vestidos raros deseandonos la muerte subita, nos sentimos heridos, y perdimos la cabeza pensando que esto involucraba a ti, ¿Pues que crees genio? Logre captar tu ubicacion y te buscaremos para hacerte historia. Cuando huiste, se que antes te sentiste como un puro niño rata al pensar que te lo merecias, pero autohipocritearte no justifica tu masoquismo, que amas el dolor critico y maximo. Pero eso ya no importa, en cuanto me desquite con tu banda, nadie sabra lo que te hicimos muajajajajajaja._ \- de las risas de Vernon tambien estaban las de Marge, Ripper, Dudley, Petunia, Piers, Malcolm, Gordon y Dennis.

Al final aquella llamada macabra acabo.

Harry no lo podia creer...

¡Lo rastrearon hasta encontrarlo!

Y no iban a tener piedad en el...

De maltratadores infantiles de cuartotilla...

A asesinos cazarecompensas profesionales.

¡Tenia que avisarlos!

Y no perder tiempo... porque sus nuevos amigos, Derry, y cualquiera, y el mismo estaban condenados. Condenados desde su concepcion. Sin importar por saber a que se enfrentaba, habiendolos testiguado de no sentir remordimientos por las huevadas que hacian...

Asi que fue a decirles.

-O no. Tengo que avisarles.

.

Mientras tanto con los despicables muggles...

.

-Pronto, seras olvidado como verga cualquiera... **MUAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJJAJA.** \- Rieron aquellos chiflados pensando que todo iba a salir a la perfeccion o mejor.

 **Continuara...**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the last straw**

 **Cap 2**

 **Aviso**

 **(No es una nota de autor es que harry les va a avisar a los perdedores de los maltratadores de crios de pacotilla)**

El grupo de los perdedores se reunieron en el parque y que recibieron una carta de Harry de verse alli por la tarde.

Y fue asi.

Ya que en aquel momento llego.

-Hola Harry ¿que tal...- no terminaron de hablar aquella banda de niños ya que basicamente vieron a Harry que corria todo nervioso e histerico como si hubiese recibido una carta de un correo en cadena que decia que si no se lo entregase a alguien mas iba a morir.

-Pibe ¿que pasa?- pregunto el afroamericano ( **No soy racista aqui** ) de aquella pandilla.

-Recibi una llamada telefonica de los Dursley.- dio el joven Potter su respuesta.

-¿No se habian ya dado por vencido?- pregunto Eddie sobre lo que hablaron con Harry cuando se conocieron.

-Eso lo se, pero creo que me rastrearon hsta encontrarme, me buscaran, me mataran a mi y a ustedes... Algo que debi decirles... es que aquellos parientes me odian, los amigos de mi primo tambien, quieren que derramemos lagrimas de sangre.- en lo ultimo a todos los perdedores les helo la sangre sbaer eso.

-No, esto no...- Richie queria que nada de eso fuese real.

-Si, y por lo que llegue a escuchar, es mejor si nos apresuramos, porque estamos, y esta villa, condenados, desde nuestra concepcion. Andando, hay que prepararnos para la batalla final.- hay Harry y sus compinches se fueron a ir a preparar el asesinato mayor en secreto de todos los tiempos para acabar con los Dursley por siempre.

.

Mientras tanto con los perturbados en sus almas...

.

-Estamos mas cerca de lo que crees, You freak. HAHAHAHAHA.- Se encontraban en camino y con un chingao de armas hasta sus putos dientes.

 **Continuara...**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is the last straw**

 **.**

 **Capitulo 3**

 **.**

En un bosque…

Los Dursleys y los amigos de Dudley se encontraban en su camino para hacer pedacitos al anormal por un bosque en donde dedujeron que el y sin saber de sus amigos debia ocultarse como el lloron que es.

Siguieron caminando hasta la mitad en donde Vernon cruzo una cuerda que se interponia en su camino, que sin saberlo, desenredo a una bola de demolicion que estaba atada junto a lo que lo sostenia y fue directo a ellos golpeandolos brutalmente y tirandolos a lo lejos a otro bosque muy muy lejos de Derry en donde aterrizaron en la punta de una montaña en donde algunos se les despego la cabeza y a otros se le volaron los organos por El fuerte impacto contra el piso.

Muriendo todos en el acto.

Harry y sus amigos salieron de aquella grua, y se fueron a sus casas, orgullosos de lo que hicieron, sin tener nada mas de que preocuparse.

 **FIN**

 **Dije que finalizaria esto para mayo, pero no he tenido ideas, eso que perdi interes por Harry Potter hace tiempo.**

 **Perdon si fue muy corto, si lees lo que antes mencione, entonces entenderas.**

 **Y eso que me perdia de los nuevos capitulos de TLH.**


End file.
